Rakka
(If there is anything wrong with the linguistics, please message me. -Linguistic14) Basic Information Phonology Consonants As shown in the diagram, many of the consonants are from the Korean Language. This is because Korean is one of the supporting languages in making Rakka. Vowels The Alphabet and their Pronunciations The Rakka Alphabet comprises of 27 letters. A B C D E Ë F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Notes: The Rakka Alphabet has 1 letter more than the English Alphabet. Most of the consonants have a rounded/unrounded sibling or a far cousin. Grammar Nouns Number In Rakka, there is no declension of a noun for number. For a definite number, the exact number is used. For an indefinite number, a suffix is used when necessary. But there is no declension for the noun itself. The plural suffix is -g or -eg. The addition of this suffix to a given noun makes it plural. *Cil, person (masculine) → Cireg, people (masculine or neuter) / Cira, person (feminine) → Cirag, people (feminine) *Cabiy, horse (masculine) → Cabiëg, horses (masculine or neuter) / Cabiia, horse (feminine) → Cabiiag, horses (feminine) *Gi, tree → Gig, trees Gender In Rakka, almost all words have a male and female gender. Nouns that breathe all have a male and female gender. Nouns that are inanimate are shown with genders showing their characteristics like the word knife. The word knife uses the Rakka words cuv and cufa. Cuv ''can mean both knife and/or hunting knife. While ''Cufa can only mean cooking knife. Words can become neuter by changing the gender on the word. Cuv is masculine but can be made feminine by using Cuf and Cufa can become masculine by using the word Cuva. Gender is made by ending a word with a rounded or unrounded consonant. Having a rounded consonant makes the word masculine. Having a unrounded consonant followed with the letter a makes the word feminine. Masculine (Feminine): *Aibab, father (Apa) *Sibab, son (Sipa) *Aibayam, uncle (Aibaya) *Abab, grandfather (Abap) *Aibal, father-in-law (Aiba) *Edzigdel, husband (Edzigdero) *Maid, ox (Maidu) *Anil, dog (Anir) *Kokiril, rooster (Kokiri) *Yam, brother (Yan) *Gakcu, fraternity or school (Gakgua) Feminine (Masculine): *Aibapa, mother (Oma) *Sibapa, daughter (Siba) *Aibayana, aunty (Aibana) *Abapa, grandmother (Api) *Aibara, mother-in-law (Abal) *Edzigdera, wife (Edura) *Maitu, female cow (Mama) *Anira, female dog (Anila) *Kokirira, hen (Kopok) *Ëana, sister (Yama) *Gakgua, sorority or school (Gakcu) Notes: Most of the words that are paranthesized are slang, not official. For example, Kokiril, rooster comes from the word Ko meaning poultry. The slang of Kokiril normally used by ladies is Kokiri suggesting the sound a rooster makes in the morning. As well as, Kokirira, hen is called by mostly males as Kopok, meaning poultry egg. Case and Declensions The only declension in nouns are in case. Cases----------Affixes *Absolute ---------- -y/i (depending on gender), -fe/-efe (if inanimate) *Nominative ---------- -e/a (depending on gender), -ëa *Genitive ---------- -de/ide *Dative ---------- -sal/isal, -i/ri *Accusative ---------- -paji/aji *Instrumental ---------- -ro/uro Absolute case: *Cily hava katagun to boheka''paji''. (Man has arms but no wings) *Humkay es bohaci cil''aji'', to il es caratura cil''aji''. (Humka is not a rich man, but he is a man of character.) Nominative case: *Cabiye es dobul. (A horse is an animal) *Sekonaëa biveni. (A bird is coming) *Maidëa manja mok. (A cow eats grass.) *Cabiye kuleni. (A horse is running) Genitive case: *Cilide jegu es kani. (Human talent is great) *Adika es jede libukan? (Where is your book) Dative case: *Cel''e'' dona nigosal te anil''aji.'' (A child gives meat to a dog) *Suradin te mesal'y. (Surrender to me!) *Incel''e'' dona kandisal te yëanil''aji''. (A young child gives candy to the dog) Accusative case: *Anil manja nigopaji. (A dog eats meat) *Mienië kal pokaji. (I am looking for a book) *Koangil kaputa juipaji. (A cat catches a mouse.) Instrumental case: *Huilan sun dimhaniro. (Let us go by train.) *Me gakaptë isun mei managiro. (I caught it with my hands) *Me gaketë nëa samdinoro. (I bought this at three dollars.) Pronouns First Person In Rakka, the first pronouns are very distinguished compared to the other pronouns. The typical pronouns are Me and Wila. The plural first pronoun is typically Wila, but can have many other words to express politeness like Men, Waksa, Tansim. Declensions can be used on Pronouns. Using 'I' in sentences: *Me amë li. (I love you) *Me esë ilenië akso. (I am going away) *Betolike i meni oganizon, me derizë dankë li. (On behalf of our organization, I wish to thank you.) Using 'we' in sentences: *Wila esën incilig. (We are young people.) *Men boe nulcilig. (We 'humble' are not old people.) *Atendën waksa. (Look at me 'insignificant') *Tansim xij esën zëa isun tansimi cikarul. (We 'respectful' must do that with our 'own' strength.) In the last sentence, the word own has no Rakka equivalent but to use the possessive version of the pronouns. Declension in First Person: Accusative—mi/wul Dative—mot/woli *In the other versions of 'we', these declensions are omitted. Second Person In English, the Second Person is quite ambiguous, but in Rakka it is distinguished. The typical pronouns are Le and Leig. There are no other versions of You (s) or You (p). But there is declensions. Using 'you' in sentences: (singular) *Le esi malu incil, es li? (You are still a young child, aren't you?) *Es li moë samsa'cel? (Are you also somebody?) (plural) *Me esë boe pareli sol levid. (I am not talking about you all.) *Leig esë doneni nëa te mi? (You all are giving this to me?) Declenations in Second Person: Accusative—li/ levid Dative—loi/ lazuk Third Person The Third Person in Rakka is tricky. These pronouns have many different versions with their own ranks. The typical pronouns are Il, Al, and Nar. They are translated to He, She, and It. All of the pronouns and versions have declensions. Il Versions: *Il (Normal) *Nohom (Respectful) *Molul (Honorable Male) *Mohara (Honorable Female) *Hikit (when talking to older age) *Sanag (when talking to young male) *Samaka (when talking to young female) Declensions for He: *Accusative—im/ nehim/ molau/ mola/ hikis/ sanaki/ samagi *Dative—imot/ nehaxi/ molik/ molak/ hisau/ saju/ sajun Al Versions: *Al (Normal) *Dito (Respectful) *Gasel (Honorable Male) *Gasera (Honorable Female) *Xamnula (when talking to older age) *Inaj (when talking to young male) *Inaxa (when talking to young female) Declensions for She: *Accusative—am/ ditau/ gasu/ gasua/ jamnil/ inei/ ineixu *Dative—amot/ ditati/ gasemot/ gaserot/ xanji/ inak/ inakal Sentences using 'He' and 'She': *Il/Al esi bon. (He/She is fine.) *Dankë nehim/ditau kal yë yauchi. (Thank him/her for the dinner.) *Molul/Gasel esi yë uon. (He is the king) *Mohara/Gasera esi yë uona. (She is the queen.) *Hikit/Xamnula vesta bobon. (He/She dresses bad.) *Me placë inei/sanaki. (I like him/her) *Me placë samagi/ineixu. (I like him/her) In the word 'It' there are only two versions. Nar or nothing at all. Sentences with 'It' *Me placë nar. (I like It.) *Me sicë'y! (I know it!) Numbers In Rakka, each of the numbers are originated by other languages. Ordinal Numbers Banom- First Bandu- Second Bansam- Third Bansi- Fourth Banu- Fifth Banyok- Sixth Banam- Seventh Banhak- Eighth Banku- Ninth Bansip- Tenth Bansibom- Eleventh Bansipdu- Twelth Bansipsam- Thirtheenth Banbai- Hundredth Bancin- Thousandth Dictionary Example text Category:Languages